


Screaming in the dark, I howl when we’re apart

by Stormborn93



Series: The Wolf [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Jonerys Week, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormborn93/pseuds/Stormborn93
Summary: Part two of The Wolf series ~ following on from Jon introducing Daenerys into his desire for sexual dominance over her. What happens when she plays her own games? Will she get punished or rewarded?Preview:”Who are you to stop me Jon Snow?” Her words were like venom, clinging to every fibre of his mind. She was being vindictive, using his name like that, the way the words spilled viciously from her plump lips, it was as though he meant nothing to her. She was infuriating, she deserved to be bent over and spanked hard for her insolence. Jon’s hand was twitching at the thought of her punishment as his cock tugged at the seam of his breeches.******************Jonerys Week - Day 5 ~ Smut





	1. Drag my teeth across your chest

**Author's Note:**

> Without further ado here is part two of my bondage Fic carried over from Jonerys Valentines week! There’s plenty of angst and smut in this filthy little two shot for you to enjoy. 
> 
> Chapter one is kind of suitable for public reading....chapter two definitely won’t be ;) have fun and please do let me know what you think! Your comments keep me writing

The breeze blew the pale silk of her gown in tantalising swirls around her slim figure as her hands rested gently against the war table.

Her dress today was lower cut than some of her others, letting the gentle swell of her breasts be exposed to those in the room. Her golden dragon torque twisted around her delicate neck, pressing to her skin so wonderfully.

Their council meeting was so painfully dry, the battle of voices aching to be heard made Jon so frustrated. He knew what they had to do, they had to defeat the night king and his army and they couldn’t do this from Winterfell!

He couldn’t emphasise this enough, all the talk about provisions and grain just seemed to insignificant and trivial because they were all going to die if they didn’t fight right away. Suddenly her voice pulled him from his trance.

 “I’ll go on Drogon and scout for the army of the dead.” Her voice cut the room, the air around them all so suddenly still and silent. “Now now my queen, let’s not be…...” Lord Tyrion jumped to his feet trying to reason with the Queen, but Jon stopped him mid-sentence by slamming his fist against the table, causing the stone pieces to shudder and shake, falling like dominoes onto the carved surface of Westeros.

“You are not going anywhere!” He stood up abruptly causing his heavy wooden chair to clatter to the ground. His wide grey eyes fixated on the Queen, her dark eyebrows narrowed into a frown as he watched her luscious cheeks flush at his outburst.

Her fierce violet eyes were swirling and her tiny fists were clenched on the side of the table. It was evident to him that she was just as furious with him as he was with her. He was raging; the blood throbbing wildly in his ears, causing his head to ring. His nails were biting into the soft flesh of his palm, as he closed his hand tighter and tighter in anger.

“Who are you to stop me Jon Snow?” Her words were like venom, clinging to every fibre of his mind. She was being vindictive, using his name like that, the way the words spilled viciously from her plump lips, it was as though he meant nothing to her.

She was infuriating, she deserved to be bent over and spanked hard for her insolence. Jon’s hand was twitching at the thought of her punishment as his cock tugged at the seam of his breeches. He was imagining her plump arse cheeks red raw and swollen as she struggled against his body, being pinned down in place to accept her punishment.

“I won’t allow it. You’re my Queen and I won’t let you fly off into the enemy.” He tried to keep his voice level, his breathing shallow as he shook with rage. His accent was think and drawling as he drew out the words in a desperate attempt to stop her flying into the unknown and keep her safe. Why couldn’t she see that this was about her safety and not about his control over her?

 “Are you denying me permission… my Lord?” He watched her intently, as she stood opposite him across the war table, her body quivering with rage. Her hands gripping the edge of the stone madly.

“Yes” Jon hissed through gritted teeth, his steely eyes boring deep into her violet ones, betraying little of the emotion that he felt for her other than anger. How he wanted to grab her by the throat and slam her into the stone wall. He wanted to fuck her so hard that she was barely able to walk or stand afterwards; he needed to punish her so much for denying him, for speaking back to him the way she had.

The blood was flowing thick and rich through his veins, his once dead heart pounding viciously in his chest and his palms clammy with sweat. “You will not leave this castle and that is an order.” His voice a husky growl as her frown intensified, their eyes never leaving each other’s.

Her chest was heaving, as Jon watched her soft bosom lift up and down erratically, her lips plump and parted and small beads of sweat trickled down her collarbone. It was as if she were teasing him to react, as if she were goading him into slamming her down onto the table and fucking her into oblivion, while all the other lords watched.

* * *

 

Their standoff was broken only by Tyrion clearing his throat, signifying that they were not the only people in the room. Jon looked around at the other council members, most of whom appeared gobsmacked and beet red, at the fiery interaction between the monarchs. It shouldn’t have been much of a surprise after all, as Targaryen’s are prone to having a mean temper.

 Tyrion scowled at Jon from further down the table, warning him to let things lie in front of everyone else. Jon huffed in annoyance and sat back down, righting his fallen chair. His fists flexed on his knee, his cock painfully erect in his leather breeches as he thought of all the sinful ways he wanted to punish Daenerys for her defiance.

Her violet eyes were glowing as she smoothed down the front of her silk dress, she was still teasing him. Testing him into reacting, her soft breasts visible through the thin fabric right in his eye line. “It’s decided, I will fly to the wall and assess the damage to the structure then report back about the army of the dead.”

There was a blanket of thick and awkward silence over the room, everyone holding their breath and looking between the King in the North and the Queen for their reactions. Jon was fuming, his face reddening and his nails cutting into his palms as he tried to hold it together. “You will not be going anywhere. I thought I’d already made that clear.” His voice was deep in his chest, as the noise reverberated around the room.

Her violet eyes blazed deep into his mind as he attacked her plan. His fierce protection of her turning into blind rage. He could feel the hot blood tingle underneath his skin, an uncontrollable fever flaring under his pale flesh; causing his teeth to clench and his sweaty palms to grip the table harder than before.

He could feel his wolf emerging, he could feel that deep rooted desire to cause pain and suffering to his Queen bubbling just under the surface. That fine line between pain and pleasure always blurred when they were together. He knew she often goaded him; ever since the first night that Jon had revealed his true self to her, she always needed more of him.

She always needed it harder, faster, more dangerous. Daenerys was insatiable, always teasing him into dominance. His treatment of her becoming more and more intense and daring, the harder she pushed. Today was no exception, as her biting words hit his ears from across the table.

 “I’m sorry Lord Snow, but I don’t need your permission. I am the Queen.” Her voice was cool and collected, even though Jon could sense the tension between them. His resistance to lift her onto the table and thrust wildly into her was waning with every second that their eyes were locked. The next thing Jon knew, Daenerys had stormed from the room, the mighty oak doors slamming into the stone walls with malice as she made her dramatic exit.

* * *

 

She was equal parts perfect, dangerous and tempestuous; her manner was oft hidden behind her queenly mask but she had been infuriating of late; always goading him for a fight or a reason to lay her over his lap and spank her till she cried, often tears of pleasure as he made her cum some hard for him.

Jon knew she was trying desperately to play her part in the war that was looming ever closer, like a lingering dark cloud of the horizon, but he was also desperate to keep her safe. They had only met mere moons ago but she was the single most precious thing in Jon’s life and he was not about to let her sacrifice her life.

He resisted every fibre of his being that told him he should follow her. He was in such a state with himself that he was also concerned at the level of pain he might inflict on her if he were to catch up with her right now, although that’s probably exactly what she was looking for. 

Both rage and lust were flowing through him, the deep throb within like a singular heart beat in his mind, body and soul.  Jon stormed from the council meeting in the opposite direction to his lover, righting neither the fallen stone pieces nor his chair before marching downstairs and into the courtyard.

He pulled Longclaw from the sheath on his sword belt, the cold pommel soon warming in his hot palms. “Argghhhh” he took a swing and slashed at the dummy with all his might. The repeatedly vicious strokes sending rogue bits of straw, wood and sack flying into the crisp, frosty air.

He was absolutely furious with her, his frustration being funnelled into the training dummy, the anger flowing down his sword arm as he grunted and growled, letting the steel hit the soft straw. He stopped and pulled away, his body covered in sweat, his raven hair damp and curled, loose strands springing free of their leather binding.

His palms were clammy and his breathing was coming in heavy pants, his mouth gaping open, letting billows of steam hit the frosty air, like Drogon’s hot breath. His muscular body was shaking from the violent exertion, he was barely calming down when he saw her.

 

* * *

 

He looked up to the balcony, where his father used to stand all those years ago. Instead of his father he looked upon the most beautiful and infuriating woman in the world. Her perfect platinum hair was now pulled back and tied into a long plait that lay neatly down her back, the smooth ends reaching the curve of her sweet arse.

Jon desperately wanted to grab her plait, wind it round his hand and pull her head back while he slammed his cock deep inside her hot cunt. He wanted to feel her tight walls gripping him as she reached her glorious peak.

Their eyes locked, deep grey staring into mesmerising violet, her plush mouth curling into a devious smirk as she saw the ruined remains of the dummy, lying on the ground. Daenerys was just as cunning as Jon in this game; she loved to torment him and reap the rewards of his delicious punishments.

Jon’s heart beat faster as he looked up at his stunning Queen. She was dressed in her thick white ermine coat; just as she had been when she had flown in to rescue him from beyond the wall.

Jon dropped Longclaw to the ground, the loud clang of steel biting stone echoed around the training yard. He walked slowly and purposefully up the wooden steps to the parapet, where she was standing.

There was a devilish fire in her eyes, her violet irises burning brightly under his intent gaze. She loved the thrill of him feeling like this, their passion flaring between them like a raging fire, the flames licking them both yet never truly burning them.

The moment he reached the top of the parapet, he slowed down his movements. He was intense and calculated as he watched her carefully; her eyes were wide and her body shivering, her small hand gripping the railing tightly. She seemed equally thrilled and terrified; the anticipation of her punishment was just too much for her to hide.

There was a definite sparkle in her eye as she looked him up and down, drinking in his sweaty, dishevelled form. His leather gambeson and heavy armour lying on the ground below her; leaving Jon in just his tight leather breeches and a thin cotton shirt. Both the outline of his cock and the smooth hairless skin of his scarred, muscular chest were just visible to her lusty gaze.

Her breathing was rapid and shallow, her heart rate fluttering as he approached. The rise and fall of her chest, brought her breasts beautifully upwards, as her plump lips parted, now wet and shining with her saliva.

The atmosphere between them was electric, the thick air crackling in expectancy as the two lovers stared at each other, never breaking eye contact. Daenerys was the first to look away, her gaze immediately dropped to her boots as Jon reached up and slowly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his mouth bending to whisper gently. “You’ve been so naughty my Queen. I’ll have to find a good way to discipline you.”

Her body quivered under his touch as his rough fingers skimmed back over her flushed cheek and down over her plump lower lip. Jon was exercising all his restraint, not to slam her into the wall, pull her breeches down and fuck her till she was red raw and frantic.

Not this time, this time he would torture her slowly and deny her the pleasure. He would leave her desperate, empty and soaking; needing him to fill her and take her hard. He would make her wait.

 

* * *

 

His fingers ran across her collarbone, only a small sliver of her beautiful pale skin was on show, but still the simplest touch of his warm hand on exposed skin sent goosebumps across her flesh. His hand continued to make its way down her body, smoothing over her fur coat, the fibres feeling soft and sleek beneath his hands.

Her breathing was becoming more and more erratic as he rubbed his palm across her breast and further down resting on her stomach. “ _Jon..what are you going to do to me?”_ Her voice was stilted, the queenly mask totally disappeared as she submitted to her King.

His hand trailing lower to her suede breeches, their bodies barely inches apart. “What do you want me to do, my Queen?” Jon growled as his hand slid down over her upper thigh, purposely missing the part of her that she wanted him to touch the most. “ _…I want you to punish me for being defiant_.” The twinkle in her eye and the curve of her smile said it all.

Jon dropped to his knees in the courtyard, placing a kiss on her nerdy cunt, right over the top of her suede breeches. He could smell her thick scent through the smooth material, a scent that he would always want more of. He kissed her again, lingering this time as his fingers swiped between her legs, pressing ever so gently on her tingling cunt beneath the thick suede.

 “Oh you want this so badly, don’t you Dany.” Jon smirked knowing that his devious plan was working, as he looked up and saw her with her eyes shut in anticipation, her fingers gripping the wood for dear life. It was thrilling to see her like this, and even more so that anyone could walk past them now. “ _Mmmmm, please Jon…make me cum_.”

Her voice was thick and sickly sweet, full of need and wanton desire. He grinned up at her, watching her slowly unravel as he slid his fingers between the laces of her breeches, his fingertips brushing through soft pale curls. “I’m going to taste you love. I can’t get enough of your sweetness.” He purred at her as he pressed his lips to the downy curls covering her cunt, her coat flapping open as he crouched before her.

Her fingers slid into his thick dark curls, her breathing growing increasingly frantic as Jon slid her breeches down to her knees torturously slowly, her thick nectar coating her pale thighs. He inhaled her wonderfully musky yet feminine scent as he looked up at her, her eyes wide at the anticipation of his tongue sliding through her cunt; her body wanting him to work her nub hard to make her scream in pleasure.

Her teeth bit down into her lower lip, leaving the skin marked and puckered. Jon slid his index finger gently through her saturated folds, coating his skin with her juices. She shivered as their skin met, her walls clenching as he swirled at her entrance with two fingertips. He teased her even more, pushing his fingers ever so slightly inside her cunt, letting her sigh and gasp as he filled her. “This pretty little cunt is so wet and swollen for me.”

She was panting and licking her lips as he looked up at his gorgeous Queen. “ _Yes…Jon..Please..”_ Her begging was exactly what he wanted to hear, but this was her punishment not her reward.

 “Hmmm now now, my beautiful Queen. I could easily give you what you want, but I’m not sure you deserve it, love.” Jon pulled his fingers away from her, leaving her breeches down to her knees as he stood up in front of her.

“What?” She looked so flushed, her face bright red and her eyes wide. Daenerys quickly pulled up her breeches and righted her coat, in case anyone walked past. Jon smirked at her as he slid his fingers into his mouth and sucked her juices clean from his skin.

“Mmmm just the way I remember. Enjoy riding that Dragon, while you’re desperate for my cock.” His voice a rough growl as he smirked at her. Her expression turned immediately sour as she realised that he had been toying with her all along. “Grrrr fuck you Jon Snow, you’re so infuriating!”

 She was mad, her tiny fists curled into tight balls as she stood before him, her height not making a difference to her fiery stature. He cupped her chin and looked down at her. “Next time don’t disobey me. I’ll either punish or reward you accordingly when you return. Have fun feeling your cunt soaked and empty for the next few days without me.”

He kissed her then, passionately and furiously, her teeth sinking into his lower lip as they claimed each other. The hot swipe of her tongue across his mouth made him pull her closer increasing the depth and pressure of their kisses.

 They were drawn apart by Tyrion coughing from the nearby archway, pulling the Monarchs back from each other, with Jon leaving his hand on Dany’s waist. Tyrion knew of the magnitude of their relationship, yet it apparently didn’t make it any easier for him when he caught them fornicating in public.

“Your graces, this really isn’t the right time to be displaying your affections. The Queen needs the support of the North more than ever now, especially with the new threat of a dead Dragon coming to kill us all.” Jon cleared his throat and chuckled.

“You’re right Lord Tyrion as always. I was just bidding our Queen farewell before she flies beyond the wall.” His hand stroking her upper arm as her face turned to a deep scowl. “Very well your Graces, I will see the Queen in five minutes before she departs.” Tyrion turned and walked away quickly. He knew better than to disturb these two when there was tension between them.

“Have a safe flight my Queen and I look forward to your return.” Jon leered at his lover as he turned and walked the other way, leaving her panting and desperate for his attention. His cock was so hard and thick, straining desperately at his breeches, but it was all worth it for exerting his control over her.

If she managed to make herself cum with her hand, then it wouldn’t be the same and spitefully Jon knew this. He needed her burning and fervent for him on her return. He didn’t look back at her, although he could feel her eyes burning into the back of his head.

When he reached his chambers, he bolted the door and immediately pulled out his heavy swollen cock, the weight smooth and warm under his own hand. He began sliding the soft skin up and down, gripping tighter as he thought of her delicious cunt. “Yes…Dany”.

Jon closed his eyes, imaging her bringing him to his climax, with her small soft hands and her plush pink lips. He fisted himself harder and faster, his cock hot and throbbing on the verge of release. His body trembling and drenched in sweat as he leant his forehead against the cold stone wall.

He slid his hand up his cock faster now, the strokes longer and more insistent. His teeth gritted as he felt the fire shoot up his belly, the intensity of the pressure building and building as he neared his climax. “Grrrr, argh…Daenerys….Yes” He called her name, his teeth tearing into his swollen lip, his thighs shaking and quivering as he spurted his thick white seed all over his hand and onto the stone floor beneath him.

Heavy pale droplets, splashed against the dark stone wall as it fell. He was panting desperately as his head rested against the cool stone. Jon stayed there for a few minutes to catch his breath, before stripping completely and sliding beneath the furs on his bed. He would clean up his mess later, but right now he needed to sleep and forget about his infuriating Dragon Queen.


	2. Taste your beating heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys returns from scouting at the wall, much to Jon's disapproval but will she be return to his his punishment or his reward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING: This is intense and explicit! Please be mindful when reading on public transport or at work...it will make you hot, dazed and maybe have a heart attack. I blushed profusely writing this so I really hope you enjoy this next chapter and I'm sorry it's taken so long to get to you....I've been busy at work and also stuck down the Tessa/Scott rabbit hole (still trying to get out)! 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy this hot Jonerys porn!

 

~ Jon ~

Three days and nights passed in fits of restless slumber. Jon’s life, heart and bed were empty without his fearsome dragon Queen.  He rolled over in the night to the side that she usually slept on, clutching the furs tightly to his naked body, missing the heat that emanated from her tiny form. He missed the feel of her smooth skin under his fingertips, he missed the feeling of her soft lips brushing against his when she rolled over to wake him in the morning; her sexual appetite even more insatiable than his own. He missed the way that she looked at him with those wide violet eyes, like he was a mirage and she was stranded in the desert.

Her legs usually tangled between his and her silken silver hair often splayed out on the white feather pillows. He missed the way her plump pink lips gently parted as she slept, tiny murmurs and soft wispy breaths hitting his face. He missed the way she would press herself against him, letting him feel the slickness of her soft pink cunt as she woke with the desire for him to fill her.

He had desperately wanted to punish her for her defiance a few days ago, but now she wasn’t here he wanted to make love to her, to reward her for being so perfect. He had punished her by making her wet and desperate with desire, then leaving her cold and alone without his touch. This time he wanted to make her scream and cry in pleasure. He wanted to take her to new heights, he wanted to show her new ways of gratification that he hadn’t tried with anyone else. He had something special reserved for her and he couldn’t wait to show her.

* * *

 

~ Daenerys ~

It was beyond midnight when Daenerys returned to Winterfell; the moon was high in the sky and the snow crunching gently under her boots. She headed straight to their chambers, it had been three days since she saw him, three days since they kissed and three days since he had left her feeling empty and unfulfilled. She had tried to touch herself like she used to; tried to do anything she could to relieve the intense pressure that grew and grew in her lower body.

Her cunt was aching and desperate for Jon’s touch, her own fingers were too small, too slim and not fast enough to make her cum. She used to be able to reach her peak by herself, spiralling gently into the abyss, her wetness leaking across her thighs as she breathed heavily. Her mind had regularly pictured Jon’s face and body with hers as her fingers danced over her swollen clit.

Those early days in Dragonstone when they had first met, her lust had clouded her judgement as the desire for Jon to take her had grown and grown, even with his evident distance and stand offish nature. His unwillingness to admit his attraction to her had just left her more and more sexually frustrated. She couldn’t wait to get back to their chambers and wake Jon. Since learning of his love of tying her up and punishing her; she couldn’t think of having sex in any other way. Being bound, gagged and spanked got her off like nothing else. She couldn’t imagine Jon ever making love to her in a slow and boring fashion like some old couple. No, their relationship was alive with fire, flames hot enough to engulf and consume it's victims.

 

She crept into their chambers, the fire crackling in the grate drowned out the steps of her boots across the stone. He was fast asleep as she approached their vast bed in the centre of the room. The furs pulled up to his back, leaving his muscular shoulders and neck bare. His dark curls spilling out onto the pale pillow and his brooding lips in a soft pout as he slept so silently. He had lost all of his cares and worries as he slept.

She sat softly on the side of the bed, the feather mattress dipping as she sank down next to him. Daenerys ran her hand softly up his spine, her nails sliding across his pale flesh leaving tiny red marks. She leant closer, inhaling his rich scent; pines, the forest, horses and soft leather. She pressed her lips lightly to his cheek, her soft flesh pressing against his scars. He stirred lightly, small moans slipping past his warm lips. She loved the way he moaned, he gave her the most incredible groans when he was deep inside her, fucking her until the morning sun shone through their chambers.

She slid the furs down gently as he rolled over, her ice cold palms pressing against his scarred and hairless chest. The red raw marks, puckered and shimmering under the dull light of the room. She pulled the furs further down as Jon rolled onto his back exposing his tight body to her lustful gaze. His abdomen and chest were well defined and despite being criss-crossed with red angry scars, he looked phenomenal. Her slim fingers ran in between the toned muscles, sliding down the deep V of his hips running through the thick black curls that surrounded his cock.

He was stirring as she circled the base of his cock slowly, never quite touching him, always keeping her distance by teasing him. His breathing was rapid, eyelids fluttering as Daenerys curled her fingers around him; feeling him twitch and harden under her familiar touch. His skin was so soft, yet his cock so hard, like steel encased in velvet. The shivers running up her spine were becoming more and more unbearable, as she thought of how much she needed him.

She had abandoned small clothes ever since her and Jon first got together, as it made their repeated and often untimely coupling very difficult. With one hand firmly wrapped around Jon, she pumped him slowly, spreading drops of milky arousal over his tip with her fingers. Her other hand dipped beneath her own breeches; fingertips skirting her soft downy curls before she reached her slick cunt.

Her breath was shaky as she tickled her clit, electricity shooting down her spine as the pressure intensified. Another hard press and she was quivering, absolutely desperate for her release.  She pulled on Jon harder, his face contorting and almost waking, as she pushed two fingers inside her flushed entrance. “ _Oh! Jon_ ” she groaned his name as she pumped her fingers inside herself, her other hand sliding up and down his pulsing cock. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the rhythm hoping that she would reach the climax she desperately needed.

“Dany. Dany my love” His voice was deep and gravelly with sleep. When she opened her eyes, Jon was sat up, her hand still gripping his cock firmly, his loose hair tumbled around his face and his eyes bleary with sleep. She felt his large warm hand caress her face and his lips meeting hers. She would never tire of his kisses, they always started sweet and warm, full of tenderness and love, until he grasped her bottom lip within his own and bit her hard before overpowering her mouth with sheer desire.

She felt his hand snake into her breeches removing her hand from inside her twitching cunt. He slid her wet fingers inside his mouth, sucking softly, the sounds of her heavy breathing and his lips wrapping around her fingers filled the room. “Oh Gods Dany, you taste so heavenly.” She couldn’t help but grin as he pulled her body onto his lap, her weight nestled so close to his heavy erection. She stuttered and moaned. “ _Jon please I need you._ ” She was begging and usually queens don’t beg but right now she had lost the will to care. She needed him in whatever capacity he saw fit, but she couldn’t take her punishment any longer. She needed to cum and she needed Jon to get her there.

* * *

 

~ Jon ~

She looked magical sitting on top of him, her warm weight pressing down onto his hard and aching cock; he had punished her for flying off to the wall without his blessing and now he wanted to reward her for returning. He wanted to worship her in any way he could, his fingers griping the bare flesh of her hips as he pulled her closer to him. Jon stood up from the bed as Daenerys wrapped her legs around his slim waist, anchoring her body to his. She had buried her face in the crook of his neck, the soft loose hairs from her long braid tickling his chin and face as he walked to the other side of the room.

He grabbed his cloak from the back of the chair and swung it over his shoulder with one hand, as Daenerys fasted it for him. He held her body close to his own and silently opened the door, letting the hinges shudder and creak as they padded into the corridor. Thankfully there wasn’t a soul in sight, for they would be a sight to behold; Jon naked in all but his cloak and Daenerys looking thoroughly flushed and dishevelled clinging to his front. Their steps were fast and light, as they hurried to their secret tower chamber, the antique lock creaking as Jon twisted the ornate and rusty key before hanging it on the back of the door once they were inside. The corroded bolt slid across the door, effectively barring them totally from the outside world. It was silent between them, intense glances banding between each other admiring and anticipating the other’s next move.

* * *

 

~ Daenerys ~

Daenerys' eyes were wide and glassy as Jon set her down in the centre of the room before shedding his heavy cloak. He was the perfect specimen of a man, although not too tall, what he lacked in height he certainly made up for in stature. She swallowed back a gulp of anticipation as Jon prowled around her body, circling like a lion stalking a gazelle. “Take these off my love.” His voice was sweet and sickly with a dark edge, like honey laced with poison. He was offering her the forbidden fruits of Eden and Daenerys couldn’t wait to take a bite. Her fingers fumbled with the lacing on her beeches. She felt nervous and sick, anticipation and electricity coursing through her veins as she watched Jon kneel in front of her testing the shackles on the floor.

His fingers brushed her collarbone, as she shrugged her fur coat and gown off her shoulders. She stood naked before him, her pale milky skin glistening in the dim torch light. Jon’s fingers glided over the curve of her arse, dipping in between her muscular cheeks to stroke her gently. Her cunt clenched desperately, the dampness between her thighs growing, as the heat spread across her groin.

His body pressed up behind her, his chest to her back, as his hot hand splayed on her lower stomach pulling her closer onto him. His cock jutted into her arse, just above her wetness and she could feel the tangible heat coming from him. His other hand grasped her arse cheeks again and squeezed gently before his finger slid across her cunt, testing her slickness. “Yes Dany, this is what I want. You’re so ready for me, but I don’t want to fill this greedy little cunt just yet.”

She could see the pupils of his chestnut eyes blown wide, his alter-ego was here to play. His finger ran down from her cunt over to her puckered arse hole, his fingertip tickling her softly. “This is where I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to claim your pretty little arse hole and you’re going to cum so hard when I take you up there.” His voice was deep and throaty, like the growl of some untamed beast. His hair and face was wild. “Do you want that Dany?” He asked her gently, his mouth pressed against her ear, as he gently kissed her neck and throat, pausing deliberately over the pulse point in her neck and sucking pointedly.

“ _Ahhh yes Jon please_.” The wild purple bruises were spreading across her soft pale skin as his lips and teeth attacked her. His fingers curled around her neck as she spoke, pressing her windpipe gently as he pulled her back so her head was resting on his shoulder. “Ah, ah, ah my beautiful Aunt. Remember to address your Nephew by his proper name.” She swallowed hard, the lump in her throat passing Jon’s fingers as he moved them further South between her breasts. “ _Yes...Aegon_.” “That’s better love, now let’s get you shackled properly. Kneel.”

 

Daenerys crouched low on the floor, her spine pointing to the ceiling and her head tucked under her knees as instructed. She felt so vulnerable, yet so safe with Jon. The anticipation of what he would be doing to her soon was making her body shake, her thighs were pressed tightly together to stem the ache in her lower body but nothing could dull the magnitude of want that she had for him. Her thighs just kept getting wetter and wetter, as she pushed back against the depth of feeling spreading across her groin.

Jon attached the manacles around her ankles, holding her securely to the floor in a kneeling position before strapping her wrists together behind her back and underneath her arse with a length of rope. He pulled a pillow from the nearby bed to prop her head on so she didn’t have to lie her face on the cold stone floor. Jon walked to the chest in the centre of the room and dropped to his knees digging around inside.

Daenerys' wide violet eyes flickered back and forth; always watching him like an old fashioned painting in a gallery. He stood beside her with some objects in a heavy looking cloth bag. She swallowed her trepidation, knowing that Jon would take care of her and always stop if things became too much. His warm hand ran up her spine and down over her arse, her body quaking and desperate for his touch. “So beautiful Dany.” His voice was a soft whisper as he caressed her. Behind her she could hear the clink of glass and the sound of Jon rummaging through the bag.

The loss of his touch on her skin and the fact that she couldn’t see him, tightened every muscle in her body, her nerve endings firing constantly to try and break their radio silence. At last Jon’s hand was caressing her arse, his palm resting on her soft cheek. “Oh Daenerys. You wouldn’t believe the things I want to do to you right now.” One of his hands was wet and sticky, a sweet aroma akin to vanilla and almonds drifted into the air. She wasn’t shocked when his fingertip glided between her arse cheeks and circled her puckered hole, gently pushing for access. “Come on love, relax let me in.”

His words stroking her just like his finger, as the other hand pressed on the underside of her cunt, just hard enough to make her wriggle desperately. She spread her legs as wide as the shackles would let her, which was enough for Jon to push inside her. His finger was a pleasant intrusion as he groaned when her felt her body suck him deeper. “God’s Dany, you’re so tight and hot.” She was pushed onto her face as he thrusted his finger deeper into her backside.

“Yes girl tell me how you like it?” She was gasping and groaning, as his other hand caressed the inside of her thigh, goosebumps flashing across her delicate skin. Her cunt clenched and retracted, her muscular walls wanting him to push harder inside her. Next thing she knew Jon had slid another finger inside her arse, stretching her gently. “Dany talk to me.” His voice was gentle and soothing as he squeezed her buttocks. “ _Yes oh gods, yes ……Aegon_.” She couldn’t keep up, her voice coming out like a tiny squeak as she swallowed hard. “I need to get you ready for me my love. You need to be comfortable to take me.” Those words made her quiver, she had thought about this before but had no idea how exquisite the pleasure could really be up until now.

 

* * *

 

~ Jon ~

Holy hells she looked incredible, his fingers working her tight arsehole, as she wriggled unsuccessfully under his grip. Dark purple bruises appearing on her hips and arse as he gripped her tighter, his fingernails threatening to break her smooth skin. Jon slid his lubricated fingers from her tight heat before his next experiment. His hands fell on the cloth bag, the sound of her panting filled the room as she attempted to recover from their high.  

He slipped the black cloth of the blindfold over her face, watching as she bit her lip gently, those gorgeous eyes suddenly covered. “Is everything ok my sweet?” His hands threaded through the loose hairs at the back of her neck as he bought his body closer to her face, letting her kiss his chest and inhale his scent. He watched as she nodded slowly, “ _Yes my King_.” Daenerys bound and tied like this did unbelievable things to him, his cock was hard and thick ready to plunge deep inside her, but this was also her reward, he wanted to pleasure her endlessly as well.

“Good girl, this will be intense, so use your safe word if you have to and I’ll stop.” Jon walked behind her, admiring the view of her arse and cunt facing upwards to him. All soft, pink and dripping wet, he could see her arousal glistening in the dim candle light. The thin lubricating oils smeared all over her arse cheeks made her body shimmer. He reached inside the bag and pulled out a smooth marble object, it was oval and slim with a wide base. He warmed it in his hands before sliding it across her cunt, wetting the stone in her arousal. She shivered and cursed as the cold stone slid against her tender, swollen flesh.

Jon bent his head forwards and slid his tongue in-between her arse cheeks making her gasp and groan. He tenderly licked the warm puckered skin, before circling around, and licking her harder. Her cries ricocheting off the stone walls. “ _Please please….arggh_ ” She was whimpering and moaning as Jon slid the marble egg up against her arse hole, gently pushing the tip into her. “ _Yes…yes my King please.”_ She was encouraging him so he pushed more and more of the object slowly into her arse, not wanting to hurt her but wanting to stretch her walls further for him.

She couldn’t move at all and Jon saw the red rope burns on her wrists. Fuck, he was so turned on right now. He kept pushing the marble egg further into her until the base was the only part he could see. Daenerys was gasping and panting, her body still wiggling, as he looked at her longingly. “How does that feel Dany?” He could hear her gulping and whinging. This was the reason he hadn’t gagged her, he loved to hear the noises that spilled from her lips when he pleasured her like this. “ _So good… Jon please touch me_.” “Dany, Dany, Dany can you use my proper name?” He said with a bite, hitting the end of the object and making her cry out as it pushed harder inside her tight muscular walls.

She sobbed with the intensity “ _Yes King Aegon_.” He knew her lip was wobbling and those tears of desperation were staining her flushed cheeks. He held his heavy cock in his hand as he laid on his back and slid underneath her. His beard brushed her thighs and her cunt, taking in her glorious scent. She was as sweet as sugared almonds and tangy as Dornish red wine. Jon closed his eyes and swept his tongue across her, feeling her shudder and shake above him, her cries of desire making his stomach clench and the heat spread into his groin.

She was so close to the edge, he could feel her muscles clenching as he dipped inside her, her sweet nectar coating his mouth and beard as he lapped and laved at her hot core. Daenerys’ body was convulsing, her hips pressing hard into Jon’s mouth as he held her firmly towards him. He swallowed her deliciousness like she the ocean and he was dying of thirst. She gasped and shuddered, crying his name as she hit the precipice.

Jon’s tongue fluttering over her swollen clit, hitting that sensitive spot so hard and fast. Her thighs squeezed the side of his head as she tensed her whole body, before collapsing into an exhausted heap on top of him. “ _Jon….arghhh I can’t take anymore…please I need you inside me_.” Jon knelt up and gently pulled the marble egg from her arse, slowly and carefully so not to cause any discomfort. Daenerys groaned and gasped much to Jon's enjoyment as he drew her pleasure out deliberately.

 

* * *

 

~ Daenerys ~

She couldn’t stop shaking, every fibre in her being was quivering, every nerve ending firing. Her orgasm swept through her like rains through a drought, stormy seas crashing against jagged rocks. The sensation flowed from her cunt out to her fingertips and all over her tired body. It was made all the more intense by the fact that she couldn’t move or even see at Jon. It was a sensation for the senses, she could hear him sucking at her tender flesh, she could feel his beard grazing her thighs, she could smell her own arousal mingling in the air with the scent of the aromatic oils. Her head was swimming as Jon pulled the object from her arse, suddenly she missed the tight fullness of something inside her.

She could feel Jon’s body hard and tense behind her, the soft downy hairs on his legs tickling her back of her thighs, his chest rising and falling against her body. She could feel the heat coming from him as his hard cock slid up between her arse cheeks. “Relax love, I’ve got you.” His voice was deep and growling, she felt Jon’s hands slide under her hips and lift her further into the air. She felt the soft, wet tip of his cock pushing gently inside her arse. The sensation was right on the borderline between devious pain and delectable pleasure.

Her head was swimming as the fierce heat rocketed through her whole body, the flames threatened to consume her flesh. “Ah Dany, yes.” Jon cried as he pushed the final inch of himself inside her tight arse. Her body was on fire, every inch of her skin bursting with sensation. The incredible tightness of Jon rocking inside her made her bury her nails deeper into her palm, her body trembling as he fucked her hard.

Wave upon wave of pleasure shooting through her veins, desperate mutterings of words and breathless cries tumbled from her chapped lips, as the deep feeling mounted inside her abdomen. Her body was slick with sweat and her own arousal, her pale skin shimmering under the candlelight, as Jon’s hands grasped her hips. His fingers almost crushing bone, as he pushed into her in a gentle yet dominating rhythm, his hips pistoning into her as he groaned her name. “Gahhhh Dany…fuck”

She was in an unbelievable spiral of intensity, her cunt quivering as Jon slid his fingers down over her soaked flesh, his thumb pressing her clit hard as he pushed harder into her tightness. “ _Jon, Jon, yes yes please_.” “Dany do you want that my hungry little queen?” The pressure rose and rose in her aching and tired body until she couldn’t take anymore, the tingling burning sensation sweeping down her legs. She arched her back into Jon,pulling him deeper into her as her cunt clenched and her release dripped down her thighs as she let go.

Jon came soon after her, pulling out of her quickly, making her scream his name as he released all over her back. They were both  panting and shaking, their bodies collapsed on the cold stone floor. Dany couldn’t feel her limbs, let alone the rest of her body. Her back and thighs were aching from the position she had been bound in, and their mixed releases were spread over her pale skin. Their sweat mixed where Jon's sticky skin was pressed up against her. Her breathing was erratic, still panting and whining as Jon kissed her back and rubbed his face into her exposed neck, sucking the tender flesh over her pulse point. “I love you so much my precious queen.”

He pulled off her blindfold and unbound her limbs, cradling her limp body in his arms. She snuggled closer into his chest and inhaled his masculine scent. His arms wrapping around her exhausted body and carrying her over to the copper bath tub in the centre of the room made her feel so loved and cared for. Jon kissed her forehead as he lowered her into the steaming water. Her body felt utterly spent and useless as Jon climbed in behind her. His hands sliding up and down her arms re-assuringly. She knew she was home as she sank down below the heat and leant her head back on his chest. Selfishly she could happily stay in this ignorant bliss, while the rest of the world was covered in ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I did warn you! Find a nice quiet corner to lie down in or a cold shower, but first please drop me Kudos or a comment because I love all feedback on my work and reading everyones lovely comments makes my heart burst and want to write more for you wonderful people! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Well they’re in for a treat when she returns but will Jon have forgotten her punishment in his desperation to have her back? We will have to wait and see! Thanks for the love and comments! Chapter 2 will be up soon :)


End file.
